Traditional datacenters take backups from and store them on backup storage. These backups may later be used to restore data to various machines in an environment. There is presently a trend, however, to move data from local storage into the cloud. Cloud systems present unique backup challenges that are not presently addressed by traditional backup systems.
There is a need, therefore, for an improve method, system, and process for managing data backups in a cloud environment.